Kiishi Topaz
Yellow |items = Warm-Color Commune |weapon = Tonnerre Crystal |lappearance = The Final 22 |parent = Kiishi Mitsuko Kiishi Kouki |occupation = Student |affiliation = Sky Pretty Cure Yellow Sun Ranch}} Kiishi Topaz is one of the main protagonists of the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Her catchphrase is Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. She represents the yellow color. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Japanese:' 黄石トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 60,1 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in your strength! *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamago kake gohan, Ramen **'Color:' Sky blue, golden, white **'Music:' Prefers western over Japanese music Fears *Topaz is afraid of worms. Dreams *In episode 42, Topaz finally found her future dream. *That dream is to be an actress one day. Skills |-|Sport= *About Topaz' sporty skills is not much known. *She is pretty good in sports but prefers to stay out these things. |-|Studying= *Topaz has both, good and bad grades at some times. *She is a neutral student when looking at the grades. |-|Other= *It's known that Topaz has a little English knowledge. *Topaz loves horses as well as riding them. General Information Personality Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. Topaz always tries to be nice and gentle to others, even those she hasn’t met. However, Topaz can also be pretty stubborn or likes to tease others. She especially likes to tease her friends. However, those jokes and pranks are never meant to be mean. Topaz is pretty strong. Strong for a girl of her age and there are not many girls who can be compared with her. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Clothing Style Different than her friends, Topaz prefers to wear more mature cloths, while she also likes short dresses and skirts. She is not that big a fan of accessories and rarely wears them. Besides that point, she would wear almost everything, excluding Lolita Fashion or Decora Kei and other Keis. |-|Casual= In civilian, Topaz wears an orange colored, short dress with a white jacket over it, that ends under her chest and whose sleeves are rolled up till over her elbows. Underneath the dress, she wears black shorts, that usually aren't visible. She wears pale yellow stockings that reach to her knees and brown slippers. Topaz has blonde hair and yellow eyes. She usually keeps her hair tied up to a ponytail. During the winter and autumn months, Topaz wears a dark red sweater that reaches to her hips. Underneath the sweater, she wears a white top, that is slightly visible. She wears dark blue pants and dark brown ankle boots. |-|School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and its belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. |-|Pretty Cure= As Cure Saffron, her hair becomes longer and lighter. Her hair is still tied into a ponytail, by an orange crown with a yellow jewel on it. She wears an orange choker and her dress is most of light yellow but has some orange details. She wears a light yellow belt and an orange overskirt. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color as her belt and she carries her commune at the right side of her belt. When transforming as Rapunzel into Cure Saffron, her hair grows a lot longer and is tied into a big pony tail. She wears a shoulder free dress with puffy sleeves and a light yellow belt. The dress contains a princess-like skirt that includes the colors yellow and orange-red. She wears light yellow over knees, with some yellow details. Her arm warmers have the same color. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Saffron gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a yellow gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. |-|Other= When Topaz transforms into Rapunzel in ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 29, she wears a yellow gown that has shoulder free puffy sleeves. Her hair grows much longer, like Rapunzel's hair is held by a red band into a pony tail. She wears a golden colored tiara in her hair. As Hatter Topaz, she wears a dirty yellow suit jacket that is kept opened and has orange trims. Underneath that she wears a black dress whose upper part resembles a shirt and the skirt looks like a pleated skirt with two golden clips. She wears a white belt with a silver buckle. A red ribbon is tied around her neck, hold by a golden brooch. She wears brown ankle boots with black stockings, while the right one is worn "normally" and the left one is rolled down to her ankles. She wears grey gloves and a big, black hat with an orange trim. Blue bands and a green fabric are hanging down the hat. |-|Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a brownhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umber#Burnt_umber jacket that ends right under her chest with a white top underneath. She wears a slightly dark blue skirt that has a belt made of beads around it. She wears yellow colored sandals and a white bracelet made of beads, just like the belt. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a black pullover with white dots all over the pullover. She wears a greyish white skirt with two, yellow buttons at the trim. She wears dark brown, tied boots. Etymology - Kiishi comes from meaning "yellow", an obvious referecne to her alter ego, and meaning "stone". So Kiishi means "yellow stone", which is all in all a reference to her alter ego Cure Saffron. - Topaz comes from the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/topaz Cure Saffron - Her Cure alias is based on the given name Saffron, which comes from the English word which refers either to a spice, the crocus flower from which it is harvested, or the yellow-orange colour of the spice. It is ultimately derived from Arabic za'faran.http://www.behindthename.com/name/saffron - Topaz' name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the part of the Hatter, her name comes from the Japanese name of the Hatter and of course her givenname. Pretty Cure Cure Saffron is Topaz' alter ego. Cure Saffron holds the power of the golden rainbow, which gives her the ability to use thunder based attacks. Cure Saffron is the partner of the guard of the yellow color. Alone, Cure Saffron can perform Yellow Thunder. And after getting her Heaven Crystal she can use Crystal Storm. Together with Cure Crimson and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Saffron is able to use the attack Electric Golden Ribbon. Together with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Saffron introduces herself with "Das Element wahrer Stärke! Cure Saffron!", which can be translated as "The element of true strength! Cure Saffron!". Weapons * - Cure Saffron's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Cure Saffron's primary weapon in Rainbow Star. Super Cure Saffron In Holidays At Skyriver, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, but thanks to the Royal Family, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them a pair of small Angel wings and a tiara with their jewel. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Rainbow Crystal Fantasy to defeat Marcasite and Tanbaga. Precious Cure Saffron is Cure Saffron's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks *'Yellow Thunder' - Cure Saffron's first attack in Sky Pretty Cure. Cure Saffron reaches for the sky as she calls: "Bring back the color of true strength!" a golden thunder hits her hand and she let the power of it flow through her whole body. While doing that, she has her eyes closed. She opens it and holds her arm behind her body. "Pretty Cure..:" she calls and slowly pushes her arm to the Katahowa. "Yellow Thunder!" she sends a golden lightning to the monster and defeats it. It disappears in many sparkles. *'Crystal Storm' - Cure Saffron's second attack that she can use with her Tonnerre Crystal. First, she summons her Heaven Crystal by calling: “Full power of shining yellow colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!” Then the Crystal appears around her right wrist. Then she stretches her right arm towards the enemy while stretching the other away from her body. Then, she shouts “Pretty Cure! Crystal Storm!” and waves her right arm up to the sky and back down, and releasing a big, golden tornado formed of thunders. *'Electric Golden Ribbon' - Cure Saffron's finisher in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Kiishi Topaz to transform into Cure Saffron in Sky Pretty Cure and Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. First, Topaz activates her Commune by pressing the big heart button twice. Then, she holds her Commune in her left hand, which is stretched away from her body. She has her head turned to it, looking at it. Then the screen turns bright yellow and shines brightly. She closes her eyes and raises her hands over her head. Her body is colored in white light. Then a yellow thunder strikes from the sky, hits Topaz and her body is covered with lightings. She then puts her arms down again takes a deep breath. Then the camera zooms closer to her fast. While that, Topaz jumps. As her feet appear on screen, her shoes appear. As her body appears on screen, her outfit appears. Then her head is shown, then her hair, which grows longer while falling. At last, her arms appear and her arm bands appear. She then lands and by that her hair is tied into a ponytail as usual. Her feet touch the ground and yellow sparkles rise from the ground. Then her commune carrying back appears. She opens her eyes and in the next scene, her hand wipes in the screen with Saffron following it. She says her speech and poses. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa, Topaz and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Quotes *"The golden rainbow holds the powers of true strength and thunder. I will get the powerful colors back! My name is Cure Saffron!" — ''Sky Pretty Cure'' 02 Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Iida Riho has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *A Maiden's Pure Heart *Dream to Shine *Song of Citrine *Spotlights |-|Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Trivia *Her birthday falls on November 11th while her star sign is Scorpio. *Topaz is the second Cure, who owns a horse and the second who rides a horse, the frist was Minazuki Karen. But for Topaz, this was used more times in the series, while Karen did show it only once. *Saffron is the second Cure who controls lightning. The first was Kise Yayoi from Smile Pretty Cure. **Saffron however, is the third Cure to calls for a thunder during her attack. The first were Cure Black and Cure White during their Marble Screw attack and Cure Peace. **She is also the second yellow Cure to use the power of thunder, after Cure Peace. **However, she is said to be the Cure of electricity instead of only thunder. *Topaz is the second Cure being bad at singing. The first one was Aida Mana. *When transfomring as Rapunzel, Cure Saffron has the longest hair of all Pretty Cures. *Cure Saffron is one of the few blonde/yellow haired Cures to wear their hair not in twin/pig tails. **She is also the second yellow Cure to have her hair tied into a ponytail. The first was Cure Peace. She was followed by Cure Honey. **However, she is the third blonde/yellow haired Cure having her hair tied into a ponytail after Cure Rhythm. *Topaz shares her name with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's Topaz Style. Gallery Links *''Kiishi Topaz / Yoiki Topaz'' *''Kiishi Topaz / HaSky'' References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Females Category:User:FairySina Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Electricity using Cures Category:Pretty Cures